Torn between two
by myumyuneko
Summary: Scott and Lightning fight to earn Mike's love... No Zoey, and Mike doesn't have multiple personality disorder...


Mike brought up his knees, chin resting on them. He let out a soft sigh, eyes half lowered. "What do I do?" He muttered to himself, starring at the door. It opened to reveal Cameron on the other side. Mike perked up, smiling instantly and waving to the little nerdy teen. Happy to see one of his friends. Cameron turned, seeing the wave, he quickly sent one back after adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, hey Mike. What's up?" Mike patted his bed. "I need to talk to a friend." Cameron nodded his head, and made his way over to the bed-jumping up on it and sitting next to Mike. "What's going on buddy?" Mike lowered his head. "Ever since Zoey got voted off-(Role with it)I realized that she wasn't the one that I was really in love with!" Cameron rose one brow. "Huh? Really? Then who do you love?"

"You gotta promise not to tell anyone okay?" Mike held up his pinkie, Cameron gave him a 'are you kidding me?' Kind of look. "Really Mike, this is silly and very childish. Just-." Mike cut in. "This is serious Cameron! Come on. Promise me. Pinkie promise me!" Cameron sighed, linking his pinkie with Mike's. "I promise. Now who is it Mike?"

"I'm...I'm in love with Lightning!" He finally blurted out, Cameron's eyes bugged out. "Your gay! I didn't know that you were gay Mike!" Mike put a finger to his lips, looking around the place anxiously. "SHHH! Are you insane? Keep your voice down and to answer your question, no. I'm not gay." "Then-." "I'm bisexual Cameron."

A silence passed over the cabin and Mike looked down. "Oh." Cameron finally said, and Mike rose his head a little. "Yeah...Cameron?" "Yeah?" Mike bit his lip. "Do you-do you hate me now?" Cameron shook his head, awkwardly crawling forward to hug his friend. "No, no of course not Mike. I couldn't hate you! Your my friend, aren't you?" Mike nodded, sniffling a little bit.

"Yeah, thanks Cameron."

The door opened hard, hitting the wall with a sharp bang. The noise startled the two and caused the two to jump. "Phew! Lightning's exhausted!" Lightning yawned, stretching his arms up over his head. "What a day! Lightning needs some sleep, Lightning needs some-." His eyes caught sight of Cameron and Mike, he smiled.

Mike's heart pounded in his chest wildly and he gulped. It was beating so hard, and so fast that he was actually worried that his heart might jump out or that the two might hear it.

"Looks like Lightning missed something! What were you guys talking about?" Mike looked at Cameron with pleading eyes. "Oh nothing. We were just talking about what we'd do if we won or lost!" Cameron quickly said, and Mike relaxed, smiling. "Yeah yeah! That's totally what we were doing! What uh. What would you do if you won or lost Lightning?"

Lightning laughed, walking over to his bed and jumping onto it. The blanket under him became messed up. "Well, like I said before, Lightning never loses! But-I'd probably just use the money to buy lot's of stuff!"

Mike nodded. "I'd probably just stash it away in a bank for later or something." "And I'd use it to buy a the math club better protractors, and pencils!" Lightning let out another yawn. "Well, that sounds cool, but as Lightning said, Lightning's very tired right now so I'll see you guys in the morning..."

Mike sighed, the suns bright rays were shining through the blinds and filling the entire cabin with it's warm glow. Mike smiled slowly, his eyelashes fluttering; slowly he opened his eyes. Greeted with the wonderful sight of a shirtless, wet Lightning...

'Did he just-get back from showering? Whoa he must be a really early bird or something then! Look at his...' Mike shook his head and tried to pretend to be asleep when Lightning looked his way.

Sadly for him though, it seemed that Lightning had already caught Mike looking at him. He grinned, and laughed. God did Mike just love that laugh of his. "Ha, Lightning know's your awake! He also knows that you were admiring his form!" Mike gulped, squeezing his eyes shut tighter.

"Come on Mike, I know your awake. Stop trying to hide it now." Mike could hear the bed creak under newly added weight applied to it. He knew then, that Lightning was probably sitting on the edge of his bed. Mike sighed and opened his eyes again, Lightning head turned towards him.

"Why were you checking Lightning out? I mean I know I look good and all but-." He trailed off, waiting for Mike to possibly finish his sentence for him. Mike huffed and pulled up his knees, just like he had before, chin resting on the top of them.

"Pfft! I wasn't checking you out! I don't even know what your talking about okay? I just happened to be opening my eyes and you were in my view range is all! Really. That's it." Lightning laughed, shaking his head. "Lightning knows when someone's checking him out. He's had many girls eye him-just not. Any guys eye him. Regardless he knows."

Mike got up.

"Whatever you say, but I wasn't checking you out!"

Then, he just left, walked right out the door.

"I know you like him Lightning, but he's mine okay? So just stay the hell away from Mike!" Scott's voice growled angrily from above him. Lightning frowned, looking up at the ginger who glared down at him. "Excuse you! It's obvious though, that he likes me not you!" Scott climbed down the ladder.

Walking over to where Lightning was and crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, well, we'll just see about that now won't we?" Lightning's eyebrows furrowed. "Did you forget? I honestly don't know why I have to keep telling people this! Lightning. Never. Loses..."

Mike scratched the side of his cheek idly, walking towards the lake with a soft Hum. Scott spotted him, and a cat-like grin drew over his face instantly. "Oh Mike! Hey Mike~!" Mike turned, eyes widening slightly at the sight of Scott...

"Uh. Hi Scott." He honestly didn't trust him. He'd heard bad things and he suspected he was the reason that Zoey got voted off! There was something in the pit of his stomach that just told him that the red head was-bad news.

"Mike! It's so good to see you! You'll never believe what Lightning told me!" Mike rose an eyebrow. "Oh-and what a-what did he say? Did he say anything about me?" Scott resisted frowning, forcing his smile to stay on his face. Though it wavered a little.

"Yes, actually he said a lot. You'd better sit down for this one though. Let's sit on that log over there okay?" Mike hesitated, but slowly nodded. "Yeah...Sure, okay."

"So what's up then? What did he say?"

Scott sighed, placing a hand on Mike's shoulder, head low and shaking. "He laughed and told me how much of a loser you were." Mike's eyes went wide, and tears started running down his cheeks when he heard this.

"W-What?" Scott smiled, wrapping a arm around him. "But I don't hate you Mike." Mikes tears were rapidly streaming down his face, Scott scooted closer to Mike, pulling him close as he cried.

Mike cried on Scott's chest as the ginger gently rubbed the sensitive teen's back soothingly with one hand, the other going through his dark brown locks of hair. "Shh, shh. It's okay Mike. Scott's got c'ha. Scotty's got you. He'll always have you, whenever you need him."

Mike pulled away, rubbing his tears away with the side of his arms. "Thanks Scott...I probably looked like a crying baby." Scott shook his head. "No-! Everyone cries and who wouldn't after hearing what I just said! I mean, I thought that he was your best friend!"

Mike looked down, another tear escaping from his eyes and dropping down onto the grass. "Scott, thank-you for telling me this. Your a good-no. Your a true friend." Scott grinned and leaned back. "No problem buddy, no-problem."

"I tried warning Zoey, but I'm not about to lose Mike to! Me and him are going to make it to the finals! I'll make sure Scott is outta here!" Cameron said to the camera, his face full of determination and-a little doubt.

Cameron walked out of the outhouse silently, looking around. Jo bumped into him and he was sent back on his bum. "Move it string bean!" Cameron turned red and got up, huffing as he adjusted his glasses. "And while I'm at it, Jo'll be the next one to go after I get Scott." He muttered, walking towards the shower rooms.

Scott eagerly waited for Lightning to return from-whatever he was doing so that he could put his plan to work, and finally, finally when he entered the cabin, sending the ginger a glare, he could strike. Mike was already here and Cameron was fast asleep.

While Mike hadn't been paying attention, he put ear plugs into the nerdy little bookworm's ears. He knew just how much of a light sleeper he was! He couldn't have him waking up...

"Lightning! Oh, I'm just so glad that your here!" The dark skinned male crossed his arms, giving him a skeptical look.

"Come on now, buddy! Don't be like that!" Mike watched the two curiously, slightly confused. 'I don't-I don't understand...' Scott cleared things up when he said,"I was hoping that the three of us could all play a fun game!"

Lightning rose a eyebrow.

"What kind of game!" Mike piped in, breaking the tension that seemed to hang so heavily in the air.

"It's a real classic one, Truth or Dare!"

Lightning walked over to his bed and sat down in the middle of it. "Fine, alright. It'll pass the boredom I suppose and Lightning never refuses a game." Mike nodded. "I'm in to. Should we wake up Cameron so that he can play to?" "NO! I mean uh, no. We wouldn't want to do that. Look at him, he's sleeping so peacefully-like a-like a little baby."

"Well, okay then. But-who's going first?" Scott pointed to himself. "Me of course, since I'm the one who thought of the game!" "Makes sense." Mike pressed his back against the wall, humming a little. "So, Truth or Dare then, Mike."

After thinking about it for a moment, Mike decided he'd be daring. "Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss me and on the lips, not the cheek." Scott smirked cockily as he watched the two's shocked expression's. "You picked dare. Now come on, I'm waiting~!" Lighting quickly turned to Mike. "You don't really have to do it if you don't want to!"

Mike shook his head, face red. "No-no Lightning, your wrong...I do have to. I'm the one who picked dare anyways." Lightning eyes flared briefly. He should have known that he'd do something like this!

Mike got up slowly, climbing up the ladder to Scott's bed, slowly inching his way forward to Scott, nervously. Scott frowned. "Your taking to long!" He pulled Mike towards him-crashing they're lips together. Mike's eyes shot open, brows furrowing and his eyes squeezing shut. Scott forced him to stay there, one hand on his back and the other on the back of his head.

Lightning refused to watch any of what was happening.

Scott smirked into the kiss and deepened it by tapping his tongue against Mike's teeth, sliding it over them. Mike hesitated, but opened his mouth to allow him access inside. Scott's tongue slithered inside and explored the hot mouth that Mike had.

He poked and teased the other tongue to play, and explore with him. Mike felt his will-and resistance that he had left in him vanish completely. His tongue moved up and around Scott's tongue slowly. They swirled around.

Each of them was enjoying this, as the tongues danced for another minute they eventually had to break away for air...Mike was already starting to crawl back, foot touching the first step, when Scott stopped him; pulled him back towards him. To his strong chest.

"Wait a minute Mike. We aren't done just yet! You haven't finished your dare yet!" "But I-!" Mike tried to cut in. "I kissed you, you didn't kiss me. Therefore, you are not done yet until YOU kiss me."

Mike blushed, "F-fine!" and he leaned in, giving Scott a quick kiss before clambering quickly down the ladder and back over to his bed. "Lightning Truth or Dare!"

Lightning smiled. "Lightning picks Truth, He never tells a lie you know!" Mike smiled back, still slightly red after what had just happened with him and Scott and for some strange, odd reason his heart was beating more loudly. His body tingling.

"Uh, right. Well, um-Okay I got it now! Lightning, Who do you love?" Lightning decided to just point it out, his index finger shooting in his direction. Scott watched, his eyes narrowed. Mike's heart nearly exploded with joy, warmth spreading around him. Scott frowned, shaking his head. This was, FAR from over! Scott leaned out, plotting things that he could ask and things that he could dare for the two. "Scott! SCOTT!" Scott snapped his head up. "What?" Lightning laughed. "I SAID, Truth or dare?"

"..." Scott thought about that, Lightning may have been incredibly dumb-but he was a jock. And not just any kind of jock-oh no. He was a _football_ jock. Those jocks were notoriously good with pulling multiple pranks! Then again, Lightning wasn't smart in the wits department! "Truth!" Lightning grinned. "Okay, Lightning wants to know, Anyone you digging here at this lame old camp?" Mike's interested perked and he listened closely now, curiously.

"Are you serious?" "Lightning is always serious!" Scott rolled his eyes. "Yes there is someone I like." "Who?" "You didn't ask that now, It's my turn. You really should have been more specific !"

From below, he could hear Lightning's grumbling, and knew that his arms were probably crossed to at that point. He grinned from ear to ear. "Oh Mike~!" Mike rose his head; blinked a couple of times. "Truth or dare?" Mike ran his hand across his hair. "Dare me!" "Are you sure?" "Completely."

"I dare you to sleep in my bed tonight." Mike turned red, and Lightning was fuming after hearing this.

**"ATTENTION CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR A NEW CHALLENGEEEEE!"**

After the challenge, it had gotten fairly dark, and Mike was so tired...He climbed up the stairs, and into Scott's bed. Scott wasn't there quite yet so, Mike took this time to get settled. One hand going under the pillow and the other was on the top. He breathed in the smell of Scott's pillow. He smiled-Scott actually smelled really nice.

Lightning, who was below Scott's bed, was still boiling with rage. "I can't believe Scott! That stupid asshole is stepping all over MY territory! Mike's my property. You don't touch or mess with Lightnings things! You just don't. It never ends well."

Scott slipped silently into the cabin, climbing up his ladder to find that Mike was already there-and he'd pushed himself as close as to the wooden walls as he possibly could. Smiling, Scott crawled into the bed and snaked a arm under the middle of his back. Pulling him to his chest, or arm wrapping around his front.


End file.
